Rex & Husky
by Wolves Infinity
Summary: Two cops tasked with an insane mission, to catch the Vicious Five. Join Rex and Husky on this crazy joyride of an adventure.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

Episode 1

Rex & Husky

There was a chase. A civilian cat, screaming at the top of his lung something about not doing anything wrong, was being chased by another cat. This cat, the one chasing the other, was an officer of the law.

Dressed in a blue jersey, a cream coloured pants and black shoes. He had thin layer of fur all over his body. The fur colour was a dark brown.

"Stop J walker!"

The cat dared to turn his head, facing the cop he yelled "Its not that big a deal man!"

"It is to me"

The officer dug deep and pushed himself to run faster. The cop caught up to the serious offender, after they ran over another street. He jumped and then tackled the criminal. "What the hell man?"

"Shut up punk" The officer grabbed the cat by his coat and pulled him to his feet. "Your under arrest for J walking and resisting arrest"

"Come on!"

The officer pulled out handcuffs. He secured the cuffs around the criminal's wrists. "Move"

**Rex & Husky**

"This is a stickup"

In a small department store a deranged animal with a mask on was holding up the store at gun point. He tossed a bag at the clerk. "Put the money in the bag!" he demanded. When the clerk, a young rabbit, refused he got aggressive "Don't make me kill you!"

One of the people in the store happened to be a cop. The officer, a dog, slowly made his way to the criminal. When he was close enough he jumped. He tackled the psycho to the ground. The criminal, caught off guard, fired off a round and fell to the ground. The gun slipped from his grasp.

"What do you think your doing?" the cop asked punching the the criminal in the ribs, hard I might add, "You can't just rob a small business" another punch to the ribs "You need to think off the economy"

The dog stopped "What? Am I hitting to hard?"

"Yes" came the soft whimper from the criminal

"Shame" the dog continued to punch the punk in the ribs.

This officer was dressed in a white shirt with a brown jacket. He was wearing dark brown pants and black shoes. The dog had grey and white fur. His head grey with his ears being much darker.

**Rex & Husky**

"Well Rex. I heard you ran down another J walker. Don't you have have better to do" A group of officer all dressed in standard blue police uniforms started laughing when the cat mentioned above came walking into the offices "What? Seventh time this week"

"Shut it Lung" Rex said to the snow leopard "Not in the mood"

"Had to let the evil criminal go?"

"...Yes"

Everyone burst out laughing. That was until a Siberian Husky came into the offices. They were quiet for a second before bursting into another fit of laughter. The husky shook his head.

"Rex! Husky!" The two who were called looked away from the laughing group "In my office. Now!"

"The boss is looking for you" Tai Lung mocked the two. The rest of the officers at his side laughed. That was until...

"Get back to work!" They all scrambled to get back to work. All except Lung...

**Rex & Husky**

The two walked into the captains office. They took a seat before the table and looked up at him. The captain was standing before a white board with photos of criminals.

"Listen up" The Captain, a lion, said "Thank you morons for the large amount of paperwork you have given me"

"No problem Chief" Rex said nodding like he did something good.

The Chief chuckled in annoyance "Listen up! You two idiots are from now on partners"

"Partners!" the two jelled looking at each other

"Yes"

"Why?" asked Husky

"Because you both annoy me" Said the captain "That and there has been an increase in Gang activity in our city. We need someone who is stupid enough to take on the Vicious Five"

"And we are?"

"Yes"

"Awesome" Rex said "I'm tired of chasing down J walkers"

Only shaking his head the captain went on "You two will be working with other law enforcement officers to apprehend the Five" The captain placed his hand on a box. He picked it. Husky got up and took the box "This is what we have on them"

Husky placed the box on the ground "Holy crap!" he said "Are you sure that's enough?"

"There is four more boxes here" the captain said pointing to four other boxes "Here" He handed Rex a not "Good luck gents"

**Rex & Husky**

The two walked out of the precinct with the four boxes. Both men carried two. "Wait" Husky said "Are you the moron who drives the Ford?"

"Ford Gran Torino and yes" Rex looked at Husky "Why?"

"Your the one who keeps parking on my parking spot"

"Yeah" Rex started walking again "Blame Tai Lung for that"

They got to the car and placed the boxes on the ground. "Now listen..."

"Christopher Huskison "

"David Devon Rex" The two shook hands "Now my car is my life. Please be careful with it"

"Sure" Husky rolled his eyes "What's that note the captain gave you?"

Rex pulled the note from his right pocket. He read through it and said "It is the name of a Noodle shop down town"

"I know that place" Husky said "Mr. Pings?"

"Probable"

The two loaded the boxes into the back of the car. They got in, Rex started his car. The Torino awoke with a load roar "Well then let's go check out that Mr Ping"

"Right" Husky said. The dog took the note from the cat "Let go Downtown and see what this goose has to say"

"Great" Rex placed the car into gear and floored the gas pedal. The car shot forward.

**Rex & Husky**

"This is it" Husky said. They had arrived at the Noodle Shop. It was 8 pm.

After finding a parking spot. Rex and Husky got out of the car. They both holstered their guns. Rex carried 357. Magnum where Husky had a Desert Eagle.

"What's with the big gun?"

"This" Rex said holding up the magnum. "Sally has been with me for a while now" He placed the gun in the holster on his belt "Got her from my dad"

"Sally?"

"Yeah. Doesn't your gun have name?"

"No" Husky also placed the gun in its holster on his belt "Come on. Let go"

Both officers walked over to the shop. They entered. The shop looked like some 80's inspired Chinese Noodle shop. Lanterns hung from the celling giving the small building a red glow. Most of the tables were empty but their was one table occupied by several panda smoking large cigars. The tow walked over to the counter.

"Were looking for a Mr Ping" Husky said

"Yes" a goose wearing a dirty apron said coming from the back, which must have been the kitchen. "What do you want?"

The two flashed their Badges before Husky said "We need to ask you about the Vicious Five"

The group of panda stood up when they heard this

"Sit down ladies" Rex said reaching for his gun "Don't make me shoot you"

They sat down, reluctantly, and went back to smoking. Rex relaxed and turned back to Ping "So you know anything?"

"We are not talking here?" the goose said "Follow me"

The goose lead the two officers to the back. It turned out that it wasn't the kitchen but a underground gambling club filled with bears and panda smoking and playing card games. They followed the goose out the back. They were now standing in the ally behind the shop.

"Like I said to the copper before I only know their names okay"

Husky frowned "I don't think so" he turned to Rex "I think you know a bit more"

"So you better start talking" Rex said "Or we could take you uptown and you could talk their"

"You cops are all the same" Ping said taking off his apron "You throw around threats when you can't get what you want"

"We are to crazy to use threats" Rex said reach for his gun "So you better start talking when or I'll show you a real threat"

"Okay, okay, okay" Ping said quickly. He reached for a piece of paper that was in his right pocket "This is what I know" He handed the paper to Husky.

"Mantis?"

"He is a regular here"

"Seriously!" Rex and Husky looked at each other "How can we miss that?"

"Didn't Tai Lung investigate the Five last?"

"Yeah" Rex turned away "Oh great"

"Anyway. The piece of paper says where we could find Mantis" Husky pushed the piece of information into is jacket pocket. "His gang hangs out at that construction site in Seven street"

"No" The two officers turned to the noodle shop owner "He now runs a betting shop in South County"

"Right we better go then"

Rex nodded. The two officers turned away from the shop owner and walked back to the car. The goose looked around nervously before re-entering the shop.


End file.
